


The Reunion

by nebulaesailor



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Depression, F/F, gaaaaay, i miss lillie and i want to kiss my protag, moonlilyshipping, oceanflowershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulaesailor/pseuds/nebulaesailor
Summary: After Lillie being gone for four years, Moon has fallen into a deep depression without her. She hangs vacantly around the Pokemon League until one day she reunited with the person she so desperately loves.





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So Moon is named Andromeda after the character I played Sun through. Andromeda is seventeen along with Lillie because that's what I headcanoned their ages to be until the actual games and I'm still sticking to it. Since four years passed, it now makes them twenty-one.

Andromeda sat in her “throne” in the Pokemon League, boredly staring at the entrance for another challenger to come through. It has been four years since she had become the Champion of Alola, and she had grown increasingly bored and depressed about her job. For hours, she would spend time on the top of Mount Lanakila waiting for prospecting champions to show up after defeating the Elite Four with a foolish confidence she wished she still had. She would usually crush their entire teams without any of her pokemon fainting. No one has ever gotten close to knocking out half of her team. She would defend her title and they’d walk away in tears. She would never say anything to them. Perhaps spending years on this cold lonely mountain had made her as cold as the snow that stubbornly clung to it year-round.

Or, maybe is was her. She had been the only person she ever loved and she let her go just like that. When she, Kukui, and Hau came to say their goodbyes; she held her as long as she could, wishing she could stay like this forever. With her face buried in golden blonde hair and the scent of her vanilla perfume surrounding her. She shuddered and sobbed, desperate to memorize every detail of this moment, so when she was an entire ocean away, she could feel like she was still in her arms. Andromeda didn’t tell her that she loved her but she knew she did. Andromeda knew she loved her too. Her silent tears felt cold on Andromeda’s bare shoulders. Andromeda screamed and fought the despair, she was silent to it. When she had finally left her embrace, she watched as she waved and climbed into the boat. She stared at the ocean, long after she disappeared over the horizon.

The day she left, she took all of Andromeda’s good parts with her. What remained was a husk of who she used to be. Faded. Hollow. Blank. She isolated herself from all who loved her when they started to noticed her downward spiral. Staying in lonely hotel rooms instead of her house because she couldn’t stand the look on her mother’s face when her eyes met her cold dull ones. She had turned her back on the world as the void left by her continued to eat away at her until nothing was left. The only living thing she would talk to was her pokemon who she knew couldn’t respond back. They watched as their trainer wasted away, trying desperately to keep her alive. Her lycanroc, Yukon would bring her back what he could hunt because he knew she wasn’t eating. Her alolan ninetails, Polaris, would curl up next to her on her bed through all those sleepless nights. As well as her decidueye, Rowan, could, he would try to guide and urge her to take care of herself because she couldn’t do it herself. This emptiness had gone on for four years, and she had grown accustomed to it. She had forgotten what it felt like to be alive. 

Andromeda rested her cheek in her hand. Still waiting for another challenger. The room was silent except for howling wind outside. A rainbow light filled the room, alerting her that a challenger had entered the room. She straightened up in her seat and put on her battle face. This would be swift and easy as the others. However, she wasn’t prepared for who it was. Her heart stopped in her chest. Pupils shrunk to pinpoints. She trembled in her throne.

It was her.

Lillie.

After all these years, she stood in front of Andromeda with a confidence she never had before. She had changed. She was no longer that scared little girl she used to be. She was a trainer now. A skilled one at that. Possibly a champion.

“Andromeda.” She said, her voice as sweet and clear as a bell.

“Lillie.” Andromeda said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at the one she so desperately loved. 

“Andromeda, I’m sorry-” Lillie was cut off as Andromeda’s lips crashed against hers. 

Shocked by Andromeda’s sudden action, she stiffened and slowly melted into her kiss. Andromeda was hot and passionate, her fire once again lit after being reduced to ash for years. Lillie was tender and light but she was far from shy. So long they dreamed of being together again and it finally happened. It almost felt unreal to Andromeda. That if they broke apart, Lilie would disappear as if she was a mirage. Time stood at a halt until they finally broke away from each other.

“I love you, Lillie. Without you, my entire world is thrown into darkness. You are my sun. I would fight Arceus themself, just to have you by my side. I love you! I love you with every fiber in my being! Please just stay with me. I will go anywhere as long as I’m with you.” Andromeda confessed, her eyes filled with tears.

“I traveled to everywhere in Kanto and Johto and I’ve beaten both leagues. I saw every pokemon and traveled every path. Yet all I wanted to was to be with you. I’ve become a great trainer because I wanted to be like you. I've beaten elite four, just so I could see you again. Of course, I’ll stay.” Lillie smiled, her face as wet as well. 

“Let’s leave and head somewhere new. I’ve grown tired of the league and Alola itself. I want to start somewhere new where no one has ever heard my name and knew I was champion. I want to start anew.” 

“I’ve heard Kalos is nice. It’s far away from both Alola and Kanto. My family is from Kalos but I’ve never gone but I’ve always wanted to go. Let’s go there. We can explore the cities and routes, and catch Pokemon we never heard of. We can start a new life together. Just you and me.” Lillie clasped Andromeda’s hands in hers, and Andromeda shook her head and smiled in agreement.

With that, they left the Pokemon League, hand in hand. The Champion’s throne now empty and the room cast in the dark of night. They stood in the cold mountain air, looking at the full moon over the ocean. Lillie reached into her bag and pulled out a pokeball, throwing it up into the air to reveal an altaria. Lillie climbed onto her back and offered Andromeda a hand. Guiding her onto her pokemon, Lillie helped Andromeda get into the saddle and in response, Andromeda wrapped her arms around her waist. Silently they flew into the night, Andromeda’s head resting on Lillie’s shoulder as they headed for a better life.

**Author's Note:**

> Christ, I love this ship so much. I was so desperate to write a reunion fic cause I can't wait for Ultra Sun


End file.
